


Day 12- Eye Gouging

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [12]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eye Trauma, Fainting, Gen, Injury, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: A pre-canon Ikaruga War AU. After killing Lord Tenjo, Jin sets his sights on her apprentice.





	Day 12- Eye Gouging

“LORD TENJO!!”

Jin Kisaragi lowered his long blade, turning his head towards the source of the noise.

“Hmph. Another one of Tenjo’s dogs.” He said, voice dripping with disdain. “How many more do I have to kill?”

Bang stood in the doorway, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. Though the town had been lit ablaze, this one room was caked in ice all the way to the ceiling. Kisaragi was standing in the center, next to a massive floe of ice.

“What did you do…” The ninja whispered. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO LORD TENJO?!”

Kisaragi said nothing, merely keeping his condescending expression. Bang could feel the horror within him turning in to fury. If he had been faster, if he hadn’t gotten so distracted, maybe he could have stopped all this. He wouldn’t have let Kisaragi even make it through the door.

He could only barely make out a smear of shape and color within the ice. Had she even had the time to fight back? He hadn’t heard a scream, but had she not been allowed the time for one?

Thoughtlessly, Bang felt himself running towards his Lord’s killer. He didn’t know what he was doing. Was he going to try and kill the man? Disable him? All he knew was that he was running, retrieving several nails in the process.

In spite of his efforts, he felt himself stumble and fall to his hands and knees before he could even make it across the room. Hot tears ran down his face as his nails clattered to the ground.

Tenjo. His Lord, his master…the woman who had taught him guided him, the person whom he respected and admired the most…and now she was dead. And for what? What could even begin to justify it?

Bang could hear slow, heavy footsteps plodding towards him. With an unbearably heavy heart, he managed to look up at Kisaragi as he stood over him. Those hate-filled eyes were firmly focused on him, glaring as the man gripped his sword.

“Pathetic.”

A long line of pain erupted along his chest. Bang’s hand flew to it, feeling his fingers dip into something wet and slick. He didn’t realize just what had happened until he saw Kisaragi’s blade stained in blood.

“You…”

“Get out of my sight.”

He spotted Kisaragi’s hand moving again, but only for a split second. Pain blazed across his face, dragging an agonized shout from his lungs. His vision flickered into pure white before going reddish-black.

Bang had no time to respond to the new injury, immediately feeling a boot kicking him in the chest. He slumped to the ground, breathless from the blow and from the burning pain in his chest and face. He just barely managed to move as he heard another footstep approaching, and he could hear something clanging against the ice where he had been a moment prior.

“Lie down and die like the dog that you are!”

The shout was enough to help Bang pinpoint the man’s location, despite his own hampered vision. He thrust a leg out, felt it strike something solid, and rolled onto his stomach as soon as he heard Kisaragi stumble and hit the floor.

“Bastard- !”

The floor was slippery, but the claws on his boots helped him get a grip on the ice. Bang stumbled back to his feet, running to where he remembered where the door was. He managed to find it, banging one side of his body against the frame in the process, and fled down the hall.

Kisaragi rubbed the spot where his head had hit the ground as he stood up. He turned to go after Bang, but scoffed and returned his gaze to the frozen body.

“He’ll die before he makes it to the door. If he can even find it.”

Bang continued to crash and stumble down the hallways. Though he knew the building by heart, the fire and ice had warped it, crushing hallways and blocking paths. The vague smears in his vision were useless, forcing him to rely on the sounds of ice crunching underfoot and fire crackling. It was a long, confusing, winding path as he tried to find his way out, feeling the blood trickling down his chest all the while.

Before long, every breath made his body ache. He was tired. He was afraid of dying, but it was becoming difficult to keep walking. The feeling of darkness in the edges of his thoughts was oddly soothing, as though beckoning him to rest.

The destroyed tatami turned to grass and dirt underfoot. Bang could feel the wind on his face, and could smell it through the ash and smoke.

He blacked out before he even hit the ground.

++++++

“…seemed normal, can’t say for sure. Gonna have to compare it with what we had before, but…”

Voices? No, that wasn’t right. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead? Was he dead? Perhaps that was why all the pain was gone, replaced with empty numbness.

Bang made a little noise, even more surprised when that didn’t hurt. He turned his head to the side, feeling it sink into something soft.

“Eh? Oh, hey, I think he’s waking up!”

The voice was unfamiliar, but not unkind. On the contrary, the strange man’s tone seemed rather friendly. Bang wasn’t sure if he could trust him, though, especially if he felt the need to keep the room so dark.

Another unfamiliar voice sounded somewhere in the distance. “How is he doing, Roy?”

It was somehow even calmer than the man’s. She sounded kindly and sweet. Who was it? She had to be an angel.

“Doesn’t look too bad, Litchi. I don’t think the relaxants have worn off yet. He seems calm. Hey mister, can you hear me?”

“I…where…am I?” He managed to rasp.

“You’re at our clinic.” A gentle hand placed itself on his arm. “You’re alright now. Just stay calm.”

“Clinic?” How had he ended up here?

“We found you injured outside of a burned-out building.” The man explained. “Somewhere in Ikaruga. We’re not sure on all the details, but your wounds were rather severe.”

The woman made a little noise of approval. “But it seems like you should recover well, as of now.”

“I’m not…dead?”

They both laughed quietly. “No, you’re not. Litchi and I can definitely confirm that.”

So…he had managed to survive, somehow. Even in spite of all that Kisaragi had done…

Kisaragi. Bang could never forgive that man. Not the man who killed his master. Tenjo always told him to be kind, to be understanding…but Bang felt nothing but hatred for Kisaragi.

He heard Litchi speak again. “How are you feeling right now? Does anything hurt? Anything we can do?”

His body still felt numb. He supposed it was better than being in pain, but it felt too strange for him. Being stuck in the darkness without being able to feel was disorienting.

“Can you turn the lights on?”

The space was silent. Bang wondered why he couldn’t hear footsteps. Maybe they were just very quiet when they walked? He waited for the sound of a lightswitch, but it never came.

“I’m not sure how to say this, but…the lights are on. They’ve been on.”

“What?”

The hand on his arm moved down and grabbed on. It pulled his hand up to his face. Over his eyes, he could feel something soft and cottony wrapped around to cover them.

“We did all that we could, but whatever injured you cut very deeply. There was a lot of damage to your eyes and the sockets around them. We couldn’t fix it.”

Kisaragi…he had…

Bang felt panic flood his veins. It all made sense, why everything had been so blurry. Killing his master hadn’t been enough for Kisaragi, he’d cut him across the face and destroyed his eyes.

“Litchi, Litchi, he’s getting agitated, he’s gonna pull out the stitches- !”

His chest felt tight. Ikaruga was gone. His master was dead. He couldn’t see. He’d never be able to see again. His home was burned to the ground, he had nothing to go back to. He didn’t know where anyone was, he didn’t even know where he was, he couldn’t see he couldn’t feel he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t breathe he couldn’t _breathe-_

A sharp sting of pain bloomed in his arm. Bang felt too weak to fight it off, and merely whimpered quietly. It felt like something was being pushed in, but he had no idea what.

“Shh. It’s okay.” He heard Litchi’s voice murmuring softly. A hand threaded through his hair as whatever was being injected into him emptied out, gently stroking to calm him down. “Relax. Try and sleep some more.”

He didn’t want to sleep. Home was gone, and he was stuck in a strange place with nobody he knew. Sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. It hardly mattered what he wanted, though, and the chemical in his bloodstream quickly started to run its course.

Everything was already dark and numb. He could barely tell the point where he wasn’t awake anymore. It felt exactly the same.


End file.
